Runnning
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Leo's niece Aaliyah moves to Point Place after her mother was murdered. She doesn't know the gang, but she's so obviously Hydes soul mate. But Aaliyah is running from the law. What happens when she gets caught and is already part of the gang. little drama
1. intoduction

_Introduction_

Since you already know what the gang is like in that '70s Show, every one is going to be the same and nothing is going to change. Just adding a girl to make some romance and a little bit of drama. Now, let me tell you about the girl that Steven Hyde falls in love with. By the way this is before Hyde and Jackie got together. I love their relationship and I'll do other ones of them. But I wanted to start off with my own character and Hyde

Aaliyah has extremely long black hair that goes all the way down to her knees. Dark brown eyes, and perfect lips. She is also skinny with an amazing figure. She has perfectly big breasts and she developed early at the age of eleven and now she's seventeen. She wears big clothes to hide it, and only wears short shorts and tight tank tops to sleep. She wears glasses that make her look slightly nerdy, and she never wears makeup. She has three tattoos. One at the bottom of her back, a green butterfly. One on her ankle, a black dragon. Last but not least the tattoo right above her breast, a dark read rose. She also had a belly ring, but only her best friend Jake knew about these things.

Aaliyah is not the average kind of girl. She hates girly things, and is totally against cheerleading and shopping saying that it's a thing girls do because boys won't let them do guy stuff. She is really smart, and is the top student in her school. Aaliyah can run. She could be one of the fastest people on the earth if she entered a contest or something. She also has a love for sports, baseball, basketball, football and hockey. She and Jake never missed a Red Sox, Celtics or Patriots game. But since the lived in Boston they had to watch hockey on TV, but they've never missed those either. She loves music, and has close to one million records on it. She likes any kind of genre, except for country, pop, and religious music. She loves Alice Cooper, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, ACDC, and other rock n roll bands. She hates disco and basically every thing that Jackie loves. Aaliyah is also an Atheist and instead of church on Sunday she used to go to the football games. But now she is moving to Point Place to live with her uncle Leo because her mother died and she hasn't seen her father since she was four. No one knows where he is and Aaliyah doesn't care.

Aaliyah and Hyde are obvious soul mates. But Aaliyah is also on the run from the law, and you have to read to find out why and what will happen when she meets the gang.


	2. Point Place

_Point Place_

Steven Hyde just got out of school and he was pissed, as usual. He was kicked out of his class for "Smart mouthing" his teacher. It's not like he meant to be rude, he just pointed out one of his flaws and his teacher sent him to the principles office.

Instead of going there he decided to just leave. _"There's only like…30 minutes left anyways."_ He thought as he got into his car.

He thought maybe hanging out in the basement, hiding from Red and watching some TV while drinking some booze might do him some good.

"Kelso? What the hell are you doing here?" Hyde asked as he walked into the basement. Kelso turned to look at him, and Hyde noticed that his hands were trying to get a Popsicle out of the wrapper.

"I glued my damn hands together in art class…Man super glue is hard to get off. I wonder who invented it." Kelso said while focusing really hard on opening the Popsicle wrapper.

Hyde walked over to him and grabbed the Popsicle from his hands. He opened it and looked at Kelso. He had a huge smile on his face in a sort of thank you way. But Hyde opened the wrapper and right before giving it to Kelso he put it in his mouth.

He smiled mockingly and Kelso sighed in frustration. He opened the freezer and attempted to open another Popsicle.

After 30 minutes of Kelso trying to open his Popsicle and Hyde laughing at him while watching the Price is Right. Eric and Donna walked in.

"Hey, I heard that there's gonna be a new girl." Donna said while grabbing a beer. Hyde scoffed and said, "So. It's probably gonna be another Jackie…Who should be here in about…Now." And like magic, Jackie walked through the door. "Oh My God. There's gonna be a new girl. Maybe she'll join the cheerleading squad…Oh My God. What if she's prettier then me……Naw."

Jackie went over to the couch and sat down. She looked at every one then at the screen. "Hey, Reds coming down." Everyone looked at each other in horror and Hyde yelled, "Hide the Beer." Every one scrambled around the basement and didn't notice Jackie stand up and change the channel. She sat back down with a smile.

"Get the beer back out…Red's not coming." Hyde said in annoyance after putting away all the beer. They all sat down again and after a few seconds, "JACKIE." Every one but Kelso yelled because he was to preoccupied looking at the flowing hair of an Angel.

"I am not gonna watch Charlie's Angels. Even though they're hot. They are cops that are hot to get their way. So typical that the government would use hot girls to do their bidding."

"Shut up Hyde. You are never gonna find a girl that doesn't like Charlie's Angels. Even Donna likes it." Every one stared at Donna after Jackie's last statement.

"Jackie!" "I'm sorry Donna but I had to make a point and it would have come out sooner or later." Jackie said in a disinterested tone. All the Guys were still staring at Donna though in shock, while Eric was imagining Donna as one of the Angels.

"Ok fine. I do like Charlie's Angels. But only because they touch a vital issue that woman can be cops too."

"Whatever." "Awesome." "My juicy." Were the responses she was given.

Donna looked around the room and noticed something. "Where's Fez?" Every one looked at each other then at the door as Fez walked through in a huff puff way.

"Oh, hi Fez." Hyde said before turning his attention back to the TV. "Don't you 'Hi Fez' me. Where were you guys. This creep found a peep hole in the girls locker room, and you guys said you would take me home. I had to walk two miles."

"You know what you guys. I just noticed that Fez looks Chinese." Every one tilted their heads to the right, to get visual of what Kelso said. "What? Did you guys not hear me I said there is a peep hole in the girls locker room and the volleyball team is almost done with their practice."

Every one ignored Fez's attempts to get them out the door. Instead they tilted their heads to the left to get a better look. "Oh yeah. He does look a little bit Chinese." "Wow. Of all the people to realize that, it was Kelso…That's weird." Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

Later that night:

Hyde and Eric walked into the kitchen to see Red eating dinner, and Kitty running around trying to make the rest of the plates.

They sat down and drank the water that was already set up for them. "So Eric, how was school. Or should I say gym, because that is your best subject after all." Red said with sarcasm seeping every word. "Well you know have the time my pants were down…and I will say this. Orange balls are not my friends."

Red dropped his fork and stared at hi in disbelief. "Can you keep your pants on for one full day. That can be your gift to me, in return for the gift I gave to you." Eric put his hands up in shock and said, "What gift? You have never given me a gift…Except when I was in sixth grade, but that was because I hadn't done any sports yet, and I never heard of star wars. But what gift?" "The gift of life. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive."

Kitty rolled her eyes as Hyde just chuckled. She sat down with their plates and said, "Oh Eric don't worry. He's just upset that you didn't…Get the type of bone structure he wished you would have." Hyde chuckled again as Kitty tried to find the right words so she wouldn't hurt Eric's feelings.

"You know. Luke Skywalker didn't disappoint Leia, or the" Eric was cut off by his father saying the infamous line of, "If you don't stop with that Star Wars crap. My foot is gonna be in your ass."

After Dinner Hyde decide to go to sleep a bit earlier instead of going to the movies with the rest of the gang. They were a bit skeptical at first but soon let it go.

Hyde lied in bed thinking about what Jackie said earlier in the day. "You will never find a girl who doesn't like Charlie's Angels."

For some weird reason he pondered on that question. _"Maybe there aren't any girls that don't like Charlie's Angels. Maybe there aren't any girls out there for me. Donna's almost the ideal girl, but she isn't hot to me… Eh, I guess I'll stick with the one night stand sluts who don't have brains. This might be easier then I thought." _Hyde thought before his mind wondered off to sleep.

Next chapter will be here soon


	3. encounters

_Encounters_

Hyde awoke with a happy feeling. Not because it was Saturday, but because this weekend Jackie was going to this weird cheerleading conference. _"A whole weekend with out Jackie and her mouth… This is gonna be nice."_

He walked into the basement and saw Eric sitting with a blanket around him. "Please tell me you're wearing clothes under there." Eric smiled and said, "Of course I am. What kind of man do you think I am."

"You're only wearing underwear aren't you."

"Yeah…I better go put on some clothes before Red puts his foot in my ass." Eric said before running up the stairs as fast as he could for the sake of his ass.

After a few hours of watching TV, Kelso walked through the door. "Man this sucks. I want to see the new girl. If she's hotter then Jackie that would be so awesome."

"Kelso, if she's hotter then Jackie then she's probably worse then Jackie." Hyde said showing no interest at all. Kelso sat down while saying, "Yeah. But I just want to nail her. I mean Jackie won't go away, that's not my fault. But if I nail the new girl, you guys won't have to meet her. Cause I won't even bring her down here. But Donna is the one you should be blaming for Jackie being here. She befriended her."

Hyde rolled his eyes under his glasses and continued watching the TV.

It was a long day of doing nothing until Donna walked in the basement. "Oh my god, guys. You will not believe what I just saw." "I probably won't." Was Hyde's reply to Donna who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"A Robot?" Kelso asked as he leaned forward to hear the answer. Donna rolled her eyes and said, "I just saw twenty police cars at the photo hut. There were cops every where and smoke." "Wow." Hyde said sarcastically. "Cool. Were they using guns?" Donna nodded her head in response to Kelso question.

He started running out the door in hopes to see some action. Hyde watched him run out in amusement. _"What an idiot."_

"I also saw the new girl." Donna said to Hyde after Kelso left the room. Hyde scoffed and said, "So. She's probably like Jackie. Besides, if worst comes to worst I can bag Laurie. She is an easy lay."Fez walked in the basement just in time to hear Donna say, "She is really hot." Fez put his hand to his heart and said to no one in particular in the room, "My dream has finally come true. Donna has gotten me a hot girl so we and her can be together in the land of Fez."

"No Fez. I was just telling Hyde about the new girl. I didn't meet her but she was really pretty. She ran into me while I was watching the cops renegade the photo hut. I only got a quick look at her because she was running away from the awesome scene. She only told me sorry and continued running away…She had a tattoo right above her breast. It was pretty."

Eric walked down the stairs just in time to hear Donna's last statement. "Whoa Donna. Did you see a boob and not tell me about it." He said with his eyebrows up while walking over to couch. Donna rolled her eyes yet again.

"How the hell did you see the tattoo if it was right above her boob." Hyde asked starting to get intrigued by the conversation.

"She was wearing the kind of shirt I always wear, except she was running and a few of the top buttons weren't buttoned, and I saw a tattoo right there." Donna said while pointing to an area right above her breast.

"Whatever. She probably has that to get guys to think she's cool…But since it's almost four o'clock, I am going to work." Hyde said while walking out the door.

Hyde left the basement and headed for the photo hut. When he got there he saw that the photo hut was a little bit messes up and one of the windows were broken. He also saw a person lying at the door.

He walked a little bit closer and saw that it was a girl, and she was sleeping. He couldn't see any features on her face, all he could see was her figure because it was dark out, but he could tell it was a girl.

He saw her open her eyes slowly and when she realized he was there she jumped up and started running.

He went in front of her in attempt to stop her and he did. But before he could say anything, he saw a bright light shine in his face clouding his vision for a second.

When he could see clearly again, he saw no girl in front of him.

He looked behind him and saw a figure running away. _"Wow I must be on something. Maybe I shouldn't have drunken so much before I came here."_ Hyde thought to himself as he opened up the shop.

When he walked in, he saw no Leo, and for the rest of the night Leo didn't come.

"Man, where is Leo. I haven't seen him in a week." Hyde said to himself in frustration.

In the next chapter, the gang will meet the mysterious girl that Hyde and Donna have had an encounter with. And what really happened when Hyde tried to stop her. Find out in the next chapter, which will be here soon.


	4. a lift

_Fancy a Lift_

It's been a day since Hyde had a weird encounter with the girl at the photo hut. He still is wondering if that really happened or not.

He was watching the TV like he normally does everyday, Kelso was at the freezer with Jackie in between his legs, Fez was eating cheese puffs, and Eric and Donna were on the couch pawing each other slightly. Just like any other day. But today was going to be different.

Leo walked into the basement unannounced and in a black suit. Everyone went silent and just stared at him.

"Leo. Where have you been man, and why are you dressed up?" Hyde asked after he quickly recovered from the sudden shock of Leo's presence.

"I just came back from New York City man." Leo said as he went to sit on the couch and started watching TV.

Hyde looked at him confused and asked, "What the hell were you doing in New York?"

Leo looked up from the TV and said, "My sister just died. I had to go and pick up my niece because her father's gone. But when I got there she wasn't there. You know what I mean?"

Everyone in the room gasped at the news and nodded their heads to his last question.

Eric tore his hand away from Donna's arm and said, "We're sorry for your loss Leo…I didn't know you had a sister though, or a niece for that matter."

"I didn't either." Leo said with a shake of his head.

"You would think that after your parents had you they wouldn't want another kid." Jackie said as she was observing her nails.

"Jackie." Donna exclaimed after hearing the remark.

Jackie looked up and asked, "Would _you_ want _two_ dirty hippies to be your children?"

Donna looked at her and said, "Well no, but-"

Jackie cut her off by saying, "I rest my case."

Donna rolled her eyes, while going turning back to Leo to ask, "What's her name?"

Leo looked around confused before saying, "I don't know. I've never met her man."

Fez shot up with glee and said, "Maybe she is a beautiful goddess."

Jackie started bouncing up and down and said, "Maybe she's a cheerleader."

Donna shot up with a happy look and said, "Maybe she's a feminist."

Kelso shot up with an idiotic smile and said, "Maybe she's hot."

Even Eric got up and said, "Maybe she's hot, and likes Star Wars."

The five stared up at the sky with dreamy expressions on.

Hyde looked at them as if they were crazy and said, "Would you idiots relax. There's no such thing as a hot girl that likes Star Wars Forman. She's either a cheerleader, or a slut…or a hippie."

Jackie stopped listening when Hyde said cheerleader, because she was currently thinking ways to teach to teach Leo's mysterious niece how to not be a hippie like her uncle.

"What does she look like?" Kelso asked as he forgot about the Popsicle in his hand that was slowly melting.

Leo looked dazed for a second before getting serious and saying, "I don't know……but they gave me a picture of her. She's my responsibility now, apparently she's somewhere here. I just got to find her man."

Eric was about to say something but Fez beat him to the chase by saying, "We volunteer to help you find your mysterious niece, but if she's not a goddess then we will charge extra."

Hyde got up and slapped him on the back of the head and then turned to Leo saying, "We'll help you find her man. Just give us her picture and we're your guys."

Donna pinched Hyde and glared at him. Hyde groaned and added to his sentence. "And your gals."

Donna smiled and said, "Better."

Hyde rolled his eyes, turned to Leo and said, "Ok, first thing's first. Give us her picture."

Leo took out the picture and handed it to Hyde. Hyde was about to take it, but Jackie ran in front of him and grabbed the picture.

Everyone quickly crowded around Jackie to see the picture, and pushed Hyde behind them in the process.

Hyde heard a few gasps and squeaks. He rolled his eyes and reached his hand over everyone's head to grab the picture. He grabbed it successfully and when he did he heard a few groans of disappointment.

"Where'd the hot girl picture go?" Kelso asked with a disappointed voice

Hyde looked at them with raised eyebrows and asked, "What's the big deal? It's just some broad"

He looked down at the picture and his breath got caught in his throat.

It was the most beautiful sight he's seen. In the picture was Leo's niece on a beach, and she was in a button down shirt, and jean Capri pants. She had really, really, really long curly black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had the most luscious lips that Hyde had ever seen, and her legs were beautiful, as were her curves. She was a little but taller then Jackie, but she was shorter then Donna. Her boobs were the same size as Donna's too. She was also very petite looking, like Jackie.

She was sitting standing between the legs of a guy that was sitting on the hood of a truck, and she was smiling.

He heard a chuckle from behind him and snapped out of his trance. "What? She's not SO great." He said as he tried to take his eyes of the picture.

"She is a goddess." Fez said as he stood behind Hyde to look at the picture again.

"She's hotter then Donna and Jackie combined." Eric said as he went to Hyde's side and looked at the picture.

"She's smokin." Kelso said as he leaned over Hyde's head to look at the picture.

"She is hot." Donna said as she went next to Hyde's other side to look at the picture.

The boys looked at her with raised eyebrows, and only Hyde didn't have a hopeful expression on. Donna blushed and said, "Well, she is." They all nodded at her and went back to stare at the picture.

"She's pretty…I guess." Jackie said as she stayed her ground.

They all turned around to look at Jackie with raised eyebrows and said, "You guess?"

Jackie sighed and said, "Ok fine…she's…as hot as me."

They rolled their eyes and went back to look at the picture as Jackie went by their side to look at it too.

Hyde found himself, unable to take his eyes away from the picture. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

"Hey wait a minute. This is the girl that ran into me earlier." Donna said after she realized that it was her.

Eric looked at her and said, "How do you know that. You said that you didn't get a very good look at her."

Donna rolled her eyes and pointed to a spot on the picture while saying, "See the tattoo. That's the exact same tattoo that the girl had."

Kelso looked like he was thinking before he smiled and said, "Alright. All we got to do is go around town and ask hot chicks to take off their shirts."

Jackie hit Kelso because she's his girlfriend.

Donna hit Kelso because what he said was slightly offensive to woman.

Hyde hit Kelso because he was being an idiot.

While Eric and Fez just nodded their heads with smiles, Eric's smile disappeared after Donna saw what he was agreeing to.

"Do you guys know how stupid that sounds? The only girl who would agree to do that is Pam Macy." Jackie said as she slapped Kelso on the head again.

Hyde grinned as he looked up and said, "Don't forget Laurie."

Eric nodded his head and said, "That's right……So, where do we look first?"

Everyone got silent and started to think. They could go to the Hub; people usually stop for something to eat there. The record store that Hyde works at, she might want to stop and listen to music.

"To the Hub." Eric said with a superhero voice as they all went out the door.

^_^

"So she wasn't at the Hub, she wasn't at Grooves, and she wasn't at Leo's place…I say we try again tomorrow." Donna said as they stepped out of Leo's apartment building.

Leo nodded his head and said, "I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere man. She's got no where to stay, so she'll come around sooner or later."

Hyde looked at his watch before saying, "It's late and it's Thursday. I'll meet you guys at the basement. I'm going to lock up the photo hut."

The gang nodded and left. Hyde went to his car and started to drive.

During the drive, Hyde couldn't get the picture of Leo's niece out of his head. He had seen beautiful girls before, but never had he seen a girl so perfect. But that made him even more aggravated. Jackie's hot, he wouldn't deny it. But she's annoying as hell, and she's mean, and she's selfish. Donna's hot, but not his kind of hot. Plus, she's really pushy sometimes, and Hyde really hates when she tries to make things right. In a way, he knows that Donna wouldn't really mind being a cheerleader, but she would never admit that.

This time, he stopped right in front of the shop, so the head lights were on the door. They spent all day looking for Leo's niece, so it was about ten o' clock. Hyde was a little bit surprised that they didn't have any circle time that day, but they were busy.

When he stopped the car, the lights shined on the doorway. He saw a girl sleeping on the ground in front of it. He kept the lights on and got out of the car. Slowly walking to her, he made sure that he didn't make a sound.

It was her, the girl from the picture, and the girl from last night. Hyde couldn't believe it. She looked so much better in person then in a picture. He bent down to her level and said, "Hello?" Her eyes opened in a flash and she immediately stood up and started to run. But Hyde grabbed her arm and quickly said, "Hold on, I'm not here to hurt you. I know your uncle. We've been looking for you all day."

She relaxed a bit and turned around to face him. He got an even better look at her. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color, but they had a little spark in them. Not a figurative kind of spark, but an actual spark that was blue, kind of like lightning. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and a few strands were out. She had dark brown hair that could almost be considered black. She had no make-up on, but her lips were like a natural red, and her skin was naturally tan so you couldn't really see whenever she blushed.

She was wearing a loose button down shirt that was white and went to her mid thigh, the buttons were undone, and she had a long sleeve black shirt on underneath it. The sleeves were rolled up and you tell that she had to roll it up a lot to keep it up, but the left arm had the under shirt rolled down, it went all the way to hand, almost to her fingers. The other arm had both sleeves rolled up. She was wearing jeans, regular jeans, but the bottoms were a tiny bit flared out. If she didn't have big breasts, perfect curves, long hair, a slender figure, and girl like facial features. She could easily be mistaken for a boy.

"You know Leo?" She said with a voice that was obviously tired, but Hyde thought it sounded like an angel. Her voice wasn't too high, but it was a little bit higher then Donna's, and a lot less annoying then Jackie's.

Hyde quickly regained his Zen and let go of her arm. "Yeah, I do. Unfortunately he's not at his home. He's probably passed out somewhere by now……Just come with me." Hyde said as he tried to sound like he didn't care that much.

The girl looked at him for a second, as if she were reading him. Her face was calm; she had no expression, almost like Hyde's Zen, only hers looked more natural. She bent down and grabbed her roughed up backpack before walking towards Hyde's car.

He raised one eyebrow as she walked to his car. He watched the way her hips moved and the way she moved gracefully as if she were gliding on a cloud. He quickly shook out of his trance, locked up the photo hut and went back to his car. She was leaning against the passenger door and went he got there she slipped in. Hyde took a deep breath before getting in and starting the car.

After two minutes of driving, Hyde said, "So, are you gonna tell me your name."

The girl stayed quiet for a moment, she hesitated before answering, "Aaliyah……You gonna tell me yours?"

Hyde didn't take his eyes off the road when he said, "Hyde." He looked at her face for a second to see her reaction to his name. Her face didn't cringe, her eyes didn't narrow, and she didn't seem disgusted by it. In fact, she seemed perfectly fine with it; she even looked a little interested.

Aaliyah looked at him for a second. Now that there was light, she could see more of him. She immediately noticed four things that stood out. One: his glasses. Two: his frizzy hair. Three: His calm and masked face. Four: seven faint marks on various parts of his skin that wasn't covered by his clothes. She decided not to comment about them, even though she knew what they were from just one look.

"What's your first name?" She knew that Hyde wasn't his first name.

"Steven… But I don't go by that." Hyde said after a second of hesitation. Aaliyah nodded her head; she could tell that he didn't really tell people his first name that much. She looked around the car for a few seconds before Hyde asked, "What are you looking for?"

Aaliyah could tell that he was trying to sound irritated to cover up his curiosity. "Nothing…Just looking around. It's a nice car. Mind if I see what's on the radio?" She said as she tilted her head to the side with a calm expression.

Hyde took a quick look at her and then quickly back at the road. He thought she looked adorable, and he wasn't supposed to feel that way. "I don't care." He said with a voice that Aaliyah knew was distracted.

She turned on the radio and slightly smiled as one of her favorite songs came on. Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin. She leaned her head against her seat and smiled. She closed her eyes in a daze and mouthed along with the song.

Hyde felt himself go into shock. This girl loved Led Zeppelin, and Hyde had only met one girl that like Led Zeppelin, and that's Donna. But Donna doesn't really count because she's just infatuated with Zeppelin; she wasn't fascinated by them like Aaliyah was acting. "You like Zeppelin." Hyde stated in as he got of his moment of shock.

Aaliyah slowly opened her eyes and let a tiny smile grace her lips before saying, "Their music is like being in a dream. It's so meaningless, but at the same time meaning so many things……That doesn't make any sense does it?"

"No it doesn't." Hyde said after a second. She actually described exactly how he felt about their music, but he wasn't gonna tell her that. "What else do you like?" Hyde asked after a few minutes.

"Why do you want to know?" Aaliyah asked calmly as the car turned a corner.

Hyde didn't know why, but he took the long way to the Forman's instead of the regular way. "Just curious……You gonna tell me?"

"ACDC, Pink Floyd, Joy Division, Jimmy Hendrix, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, Grateful Dead, Buzz Cocks, Sex Pistols, Grand Funk Railroad, The Who, John Lennon, KISS, The Ramones, The Clash, Alice Cooper, Bob Marley, Meat Loaf, and the Rolling Stones…You?" Aaliyah said in one breath, keeping it short and quick.

Hyde took a few seconds to take all of that in before saying, "Same."

Aaliyah nodded her head and looked out the window, staring at the street lights with a calm smile. "So you'd rather me not call you Steven right?" Aaliyah asked without looking at him.

Hyde listened to her say his name. She made it sound like such an innocent name, like a child's name. When she said his name, it made him forget the times that Edna would say his name mockingly. "You can call me whatever you want…I don't care." He said trying to sound like he didn't really care.

"I prefer to not know peoples last name. I'd rather call you Steven, if that's ok." Aaliyah said with no uncertainty, but a calm and emotionless voice.

"Whatever." Hyde said as he tried to sound annoyed. This girl was slowly breaking his Zen, and he didn't even realize it. After a few seconds, Hyde said, "I'm sorry about you mom by the way."

Hyde was a shocked when she shrugged her shoulders, but he didn't show it. When Aaliyah saw him looking at her strangely, she quickly said, "I just didn't like her that much. She wasn't the best mother."

She really didn't seem liked she cared, she looked relaxed and unfocused. Hyde assumed that Karen was her adopted mother. "What about your real parents?" Hyde asked, wanting to keep her talking. He liked the sound of her voice, it was soft and somewhat expressionless, but for some reason, he liked it.

"What about yours?" She asked back quickly and harshly. Right after she said it, she knew she shouldn't have, she was a bit aggravated that he was asking her a lot of questions, but she knew that more were going to come now. She knew that she let it slip, but it was an accident.

Hyde immediately stepped on the brake, and the car came to a stop, a quick stop that made her fall forward a tiny bit. "What?" Hyde asked with narrowed eyes that were utterly confused. How the heck did she know that he was basically adopted?

He saw her look panicked for a second before she said, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" Hyde didn't know why he was getting outraged. Maybe it was because he never really told anyone the whole story with Edna, or maybe because it was just because the way she said it made him think that she knew.

Her eyebrows slightly rose, and she looked a tiny bit amused, or at least he thought so. She still looked very calm, as if she didn't realize that he was shocked and mad. "Slip of the tongue." She said with a calm and slightly panicked voice. But Hyde barley noticed that panic.

Hyde stepped on the pedal again, trying to brush what just happened off. But a few bad memories came back; he winced slightly before rolling his eyes. He hadn't had any of those memories for four years, probably because no one knew so no one could bring it up. "Whatever."

Aaliyah could tell that he was distracted, and she knew that it was her fault. "Sorry……It's just that you were asking me a lot of questions. It's a habit of mine." She doesn't apologize much; in fact this would be her third time, of her whole life. It was kind of hard for her to do, but she didn't mean to say what she said before.

"It's a habit of yours to do what?" Hyde asked as he turned a corner, his voice distracted and slightly mad.

Aaliyah knew that telling him would be a really, really, really bad idea. But for some strange reason, she felt like she could trust him, which is really weird because Aaliyah never trusts anyone, ever. "When people ask me a lot of questions about me, a tend to bring up a something that makes them think of bad memories, so they stop asking me questions…You were asking me a lot, and I didn't mean to bring up such a bad memory for you…I-…I'm sorry." It was a bit hard for her to say that. But she didn't mean to upset him, and she also kinda liked him. He liked the same things that she did, and she was finding him interesting, and if there's one thing that Aaliyah is, it's curious.

"How do you know that my mother is a bad memory for me?" Hyde asked as he pulled into the Forman's garage, turned off the car, and turned to her with a curious and slightly irritated look. He wanted to know if she really knew.

Aaliyah took a deep breath before saying, "You have three bruises on you arms. I'm pretty sure the others are under your clothes."

"That has nothing to do with my mother. I've been in a lot of fights at school." He said, knowing that it was a lie, but he wanted to see if she really knew. He doubted that she did, but she seemed like she did.

"Well those fights must have been pretty brutal because those bruises were caused by very hard fists by a woman that was drunk…You also have some permanent nail impressions that can easily be mistaken for cat scratches and dog bites. Since you aren't wearing long sleeves, and you don't have any knew bruises, it's pretty obvious that you don't live with your mother anymore…and considering the fact that they are only faint, it happened when you were eight, nine, or ten." Aaliyah said with a calm and slightly proud voice. She was proud that she could know at least four facts about someone from one look at them, but sometimes she didn't like to know the things.

Hyde stared at her with his mouth slightly open. To say that he was shocked at the moment was in understatement. He couldn't say a word. He just told her his name a few minutes ago, and she already knew about half his past. He took a few quiet deep breaths before saying, "I don't know how you did that. Just don't tell anyone."

Aaliyah gave him an apologetic smile before saying, "I said I was sorry……I assume that you live here, and I'm supposed to stay here too because you don't know where Leo is?"

Hyde just nodded his head, before getting out of the car. He saw Aaliyah grab her bag and get out of the car. Her bag was kind of weird looking. It was dark blue, but kinda faded. Some parts were a little ripped, and there was some writing on it, just some random words, in random places.

"Nice bag." Hyde said with the sarcasm evident in his voice.

Aaliyah chuckled before saying, "It's been through a lot. I'm surprised that it's still alive."

Hyde didn't reply, he was amused, but didn't show it. They stopped outside the sliding door that led to the kitchen. "Just be quiet." He said before he quietly opened the door.

It was ten o' clock, and Hyde suspected the Forman's to be asleep. They are like, forty after all. He also didn't want the rest of the gang to see her. He didn't want to hear their screams, and he also needed a beer, and he knew that wasn't going to happen with Aaliyah meeting everyone at the moment.

"Well hello there." Kitty said with her big cheery voice as she turned on the kitchen lights.

Hyde silently groaned when Red came through the door, and stood next to Kitty as the two of them looked at the Aaliyah curiously.

Red raised his eyebrows before saying, "Steven. We told you, no hookers."

Instead of hearing protests, anger, and sobs, like he thought would be coming out of her, but it didn't. In fact, he heard her stifle a laugh. "This isn't a hooker. This is Aaliyah." Hyde said after taking a little breath.

"And what, pray tell, is Aaliyah doing here?" Red asked before Kitty could say something.

Hyde looked at her to see her amused, he looked back at Red with his normal face to say, "We don't know where Leo is at the moment, so she's going to stay here for the night."

Kitty let her signature smile cross her lips before clapping her hands together. "This is just wonderful. I've been waiting to use my new pancake recipe, and now I have the perfect opportunity. This is perfect…What's your name sweetie?"

"Wait a minute…Who said that she can stay here?" Red said as he stopped Kitty from jumping up and down.

Hyde walked forward a bit and Aaliyah went behind him. Before he could say something, Hyde saw Kelso walk through the kitchen door. Hyde rolled his eyes when Kelso ran down to the basement yelling, "THE HOT GIRL'S HERE."

Before anyone could say anything or do anything, Fez, Kelso, Eric, and Donna were in the kitchen before Aaliyah could blink. She subconsciously moved more behind Hyde and tried to hide. Hyde could tell that she's not one for attention.

"I don't see her." Donna said as their eyes searched the kitchen.

Hyde rolled his eyes, _idiots._ He thought as they looked around. Hyde moved to the side, but Aaliyah moved with him. He rolled his eyes and moved again, but Aaliyah moved with him, still behind him. He turned around, grabbed her shoulders, picked her up off her feet and, turned around again so that Aaliyah was facing everybody. "This is Aaliyah…Leo's niece." He said as he stood behind her and couldn't help but notice that her hair smelled like grapes.

Aaliyah gave a tiny wave and a tiny smile while saying, "Hello everyone. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"She's staying here?" Eric asked, excited.

Red thought about it for a minute. She was polite, nice, seemed neat, that's good enough. "She's staying in Laurie's room." He said after a few seconds.

Kitty jumped for a second before saying, "I'll go get the room ready."

Red watched Kitty leave the kitchen before saying to the gang, "I better not find out any of you had sex in that room."

"Can't give you any guarantees on that." Kelso said as he stood up straight and winked at Aaliyah.

Red shook his head with an eye roll before leaving the kitchen muttering, "Dumbass."

Everyone turned their heads back to Aaliyah, who was back behind Hyde. "Where did hot girl go?" Fez asked as they looked around and found no one, again.

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his glasses and said, "You idiots, she's right here." Hyde said as he moved to the side, again.

Aaliyah chuckled at the looked on everyone's face when she said, "Hi…I'm Aaliyah."

Everyone nodded their heads, but Jackie was the first one to speak. "Hi. I'm Jackie Burkhart. You and I are going to have so much fun." Aaliyah slightly raised her eyebrows at the sound of Jackie's voice, and the way she jumped up and down.

Donna was the next one to snap out of the trance by walking up to her, holing out her hand and saying, "I'm Donna…the good one out of the bunch." Aaliyah slowly extended her hand after a few seconds of hesitation, that Hyde couldn't help but notice.

Next came Eric who had a nervous smile on, but happy, happy eyes. "Hi. I'm Eric…the great one, if you know what I mean."

Instead of saying something that would make him embarrassed, Aaliyah just laughed and said, "Cute."

Then unexpectedly, Kelso zoomed in between them and said, "I'm Michael, and I'd just like to say that you are gorgeous."

Jackie smacked him on the shoulder before saying, "Don't mind him, he's just…horny." Aaliyah nodded her head slowly with a chuckle.

Fez then slowly walked towards them with his hands together and stood in front of Aaliyah while saying, "I love you."

Aaliyah looked at him curiously, noticing four things about him, but she decided not to comment about them. "Ok." She said slowly as she backed up and collided with Hyde's chest.

"I am Fez, and I am at your service."

Aaliyah didn't hear a word he said, she felt Hyde's hands go on her hips to steady her, and all of the thoughts left her mind. She felt strange, something she's never felt before. The scary part is, she felt nervous being this close to him, and Aaliyah's never been nervous of anything, but Hyde's hands on her hips and her back against his chest makes her lips tremble.

Hyde couldn't admit that he felt something, even though he felt fireworks going off in him, it was nothing…right?

"Can you show me to the room I'm stay in?" Aaliyah asked as she stood up straight and looked at everyone.

Everyone's ears perked up as they all said with the raised hands, at the same time, "I'll do it."

Hyde rolled his eyes before saying, "Ill do it…freaks." He muttered the last part under his breath, but he said it loud enough on purpose so that they'd hear it.

Aaliyah gave them a wave and a tiny smile while following Hyde out of the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you all."

But instead of leaving them, the gang followed her and Hyde to the stairs with smiles, all huddled together. Aaliyah looked at them with a face that had no expression as she followed Hyde up the stairs. Hyde decided not to acknowledge them at the moment, and continued walking up the stairs.

Hyde opened the door for her and said, "You shouldn't touch anything…you might get a disease, or something like that."

"May I ask why?"

"A slut use to live in here…she comes back once in a while, so some of her germs might still be on stuff." Hyde said as he closed the door.

Aaliyah nodded her head while looking around the room. "Interesting." She said while looking up at the ceiling.

"I live in the basement."

Aaliyah nodded her head again with the same type of Zen face that Hyde had on, only a tiny bit better. "For about three years now, right?" She already messed up once, and he didn't tell his friends, so she decided to just mess with him for a bit. It might be fun.

Hyde stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "How did you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"How is it obvious?" He asked, getting irritated. She knew a lot about him and they just met an hour ago. Hyde just so happens to be a private person and her knowing everything about him without him telling her makes him a bit mad. He also wished she'd just tell him already.

"The way you're comfortable with everything, seem perfectly content, the Forman's let me stay here because you told them I didn't have anywhere else to stay, I mean, for all they know, I could be a serial killer…and you knew not to walk on one of the steps that's been clearly broken for more then two years." Aaliyah said in a calm voice that stated she knew she wasn't wrong.

Hyde noted that too. "You sound awfully confident about that response." He said with an irritated voice that masked his curious one.

"I'm always right." Aaliyah said with a confident voice, but her body language showed that she could care less. She was well mastered in the art of Zen, or she was really just didn't care about things.

Hyde took a little breath before saying, "Whatever…See you in the morning."

Right before Hyde opened the door, she said, "Goodnight…Steven." Hyde paused for a second, then opened the door and went to his room.

Aaliyah set her bag down on the bed and took out her Desert Eagle .44 Magnum **(Which is a gun.)**. She looked at her favorite gun for a few seconds before checking the ammo. After that, she put it safely under the pillow before switching her shirt with a new one from her bag. She kept her jeans on while she slept, and kept her feet bare, as usual.

While lying in bed, she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so comfortable speaking to Hyde. The cops can't even get her to talk, and she just freely answered Hyde's questions. She didn't like this, and she could tell that something bad was going to come from it.

~*~

Hyde lay on his cot with a strange feeling in his stomach. Other then the fact that he couldn't sleep because he couldn't get his mind off of Aaliyah, and it was two o' clock in the morning. Everything else was fine.

He's never met a girl that was as aloof as him, and it was even stranger that she knew stuff about him that no one else knows, and she could tell something about him just by looking at him. He knew that the right thing would to be scared, or suspicious, but he wasn't, he was curious and intrigued.

It wasn't right, nothing was. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about a girl, usually; it's the other way around. Girls think about Hyde, he doesn't have to think about them, he has them, any girl, any random girl that's at school. He doesn't even have to remember her name.

Life is perfect just the way it was, but now Aaliyah's been thrown in the mix, and Hyde can feel the change, even though it hasn't happened yet, he can tell that something weird is coming for this. It's not only because he can't get her siren like voice out of his mind, or her long dark flowing hair, or her dark chocolate eyes that seemed haunting. He knew, just by those things, that something was wrong here. He was starting to feel a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, and it started when he first saw Aaliyah.

~*~

**I'm sorry I took a long time to update, but if you have any questions or suggestion, I'd be happy to hear them. And please, please review.**


End file.
